powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Amphibitor
Amphibitor is a red-eyed tree frog-like monster, who served Divatox. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the third part of the episode "Shift Into Turbo". Biography Amphibitor was first seen during Divatox's speech, before she went on her revenge mission on Earth. In the third episode, Amphibitor was summoned by Divatox to Earth. Amphibitor showed discontent to Divatox, for not summoning him for a long time and not giving him a chance to fight. Divatox sent Amphibitor with a mission - not to let Zordon leave Earth. Amphibitor had to place a special device, which would close the space wormhole and block Zordon's pass. Justin went to destroy the device and Amphibitor attacked him. Then other Power Rangers arrived. Amphibitor fought them, he could fire green lightnings from his eyes and wielded knife and fork in battle. Villain managed to hid sun and cause overcast and summon swirl flow from Zordon's dimension, which nearly sweeped Angel Grove. Then he left. However rangers prepared and were winning in the second fight with monster. Then Divatox enlarged Amphibitor and rangers used Turbozords for the first time, since they didn't have Zeozords anymore. Heroes formed Turbo Megazord and battled the monster. Amphibitor was finally defeated by Turbo Megazord. Personality Amphibitor was arrogant and confident monster, who took great pride in defeating the Power Rangers and completing his mission to not let Zordon leave Earth. He was shown to be uncomfortable as he complained Divatox for not giving him a task for a long time. But he is loyal to Divatox. Powers And Abilities *'Strength-'''Even for the first monster of Power Rangers Turbo, Amphibitor was extremely strong. While jumping at the Rangers, a single slash to Tommy and Tanya took them down and even made Tommy fall down the stairs. A little later, whilst fighting the Rangers, he was able to take Tanya down with one strike despite not leaping this time. A single kick from him sent Kat flying backwards into a wall fast enough to elicit a jet taking off sound effect. *'Durability-'Despite being the first monster, Amphibitor was surprisingly durable. A double kick from Tommy only knocked him sideways whilst the torpedoes slamming into him did nothing but allow him to grow. *'Agility-'Amphibitor was able to easily duck and dodge multiple kicks from the Rangers. *'Extremely Long Range Teleportation-'Amphibitor was able to teleport from the unnamed planet Divatox held her meeting on to the Subcraft which was in Angel Grove Lake. *'Super Jumps- 'He was able to jump high enough that he could jump from regular ground to the top of some stairs. *'Energy Absorption-'Like almost all other monsters in Turbo, Amphibitor was able to absorb the energy from the torpedoes to make himself grow. *'Appearance Changing-'Between being grown by the Torpedoes and the Spinout being performed, he got much darker in skin tone. For a comparison, look at the pictures and top and bottom of this page. Arsenal *'Knife and Fork-'Being a greedy monster, Amphibitor has a giant knife and fork to aid him in combat. **'Purple Energy Ray Projection-'''Amphibitor can fire a purple ray from his knife. This is his strongest attack as it took down Justin and left him in too much pain to get up again for a while. Gallery PRT Amphibitor.jpg PRT Amphibitor v2.jpg|Enlarged Amphibitor Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Just like several other characters, Amphibitor was voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. Notes * Amphibitor is the first monster in Power Rangers Turbo and first monster to battle Turbo Megazord. * It's unknown if he had any last words before his death. See Also Navigation Category:Turbo Category:Turbo Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Amphibian Themed Villains